Hawke's Lady
by Macs864
Summary: just STringellow hawke finding the love of his life


It started out as any other mission that day. String-fellow Hawke his brother Saint John Hawke their co pilots Harper Thomas and Chua Elder along with several other choppers and their pilots and ground troops head into Tet Vietnam to start the mission they had to do. Sting-fellow and Saint John bother great chopper pilots and their best friends Harper and Chua had been through many a mission together. They loaded up and head out in their choppers and head out not expecting to run into any trouble. String in his Huey and saint john in his. They continue on the mission towards Tet when they come under heavy artillery fire their gunners fire back hoping to keep themselves from being shot down. String-fellows chopper takes heavy fire and he is able to fly away but his brother Saint Johns chopper is not so lucky it takes a direct hit from an RPG and it explodes in a huge fireball before crashing as String Fellow stares in horror as his brother saint john crashes as he yells out NOOOOO Saint John! his eyes fill with tears of grief severe pain and hurt as he fights to pilot his chopper to safety. String -fellow manages to pilot his chopper back to base where he crash lands on the helicopter landing pad. He sustains severe injuries of a broken arm, blood loss from several deep lacerations as he is removed unconscious from his chopper by medical personnel and taken to the medical hospital on the base.

=========================================================================================================== 

Snowbird Elder is getting things ready to leave to meet her brother Chua for his month long rest. She has her suitcase packed along with a couple cameras to take photos. She hasn't seen Chua in several months him and that best friend of his Saint John in close to a year now not since they were sent to Vietnam to fight the war. Shes hoping that they are safe and careful. Saint John had also promised to bring along his brother so at least she knew he had one. Snowbird decides to call for a cab instead of driving her car to LAX and having to deal with those parking fees for a month and possibly coming home to a dead battery or worse a damaged car. She bring all her luggage to by the front door. For some unknown reason a feeling of something being wrong comes over her. Something that she cant shake. Her brother Chua always said she always had a sense of foreboding. She chuckles to herself and calls her neighbor Paulette to let her know she was leaving since Paulette has already agreed to make sure her plants were watered and that her mail was gotten as well as any packages. Snowbird or as her friends call her Snow makes sure the apartment is locked and goes to Paulette's and gives her the keys so she can get in. Snow leaves and heads out and waits for the cab as he arrives and loads her luggage into his cab and heads out to LAX she smiles because she cant wait to see her brother.

===========================================================================================================

String-fellow comes to in the hospital five days later. He looks around and see a nurse who gets a doctor who comes to check on him. The doctor a nice older man tells String he will be released and that he is recommending that String-fellow take the month rest and recuperation that he had planned already and that it would do him good plus he wouldn't be able to fly a chopper for a while due to a broken arm and a concussion. String-fellow sighs and nods and he asks about his co pilot Harper and his brother Saint john and his co pilot Chua. The doctor looks at him sadly and tells him" I am sorry Mister Hawke your bother and his co pilot were killed the minute the RPG hit their chopper they were dead before they crashed. Your co pilot died yesterday in surgery to try and stop the hemorrhaging. String-fellow nods looking away from the doctor to hide his tears of pain. Doctor says" I am releasing you this evening I want you to catch a flight to Hawaii in the morning so you can have a months rest away from this place. String-fellow nods and looks back at the doctor after he wipes his eyes as he says" right I'll do that." Doctor nods softly" good now do you know the sister of Chua Elder?" he asks. String-fellow looks at the doctor " I know of her I've never met her but I know that she was to meet Chua in Hawaii"Doctor well I would like someone that she knows to tell her about the loss of her brother maybe someone whose going through the same thing. " He hands Hawke an envelope. String-fellow take the envelope" sure I understand I can tell her and maybe help her make arrangements " doc nods and says" alright that will be fine. I'll go prepare your release papers and get your prescriptions ready for your trip. String-fellow nods as the nurse comes over to help him get dressed.

===========================================================================================================

Snowbird got to the airport in plenty of time for her flight so she decides to take a few photos as she checks in her bags with the airline. She walks around taking photos and she happens to run into a fellow pilot Dominic Santini of Santini air. She walks over hey Dom! What are you doing here?  
Dominic Santini hears a familiar voice as he turns and looks in the direction of the person calling his name"Hey Snow what are you doing here? " he says to her and they hug each other . Snow " I'm on my way to spend time with that hardheaded brother of mine Chua in Hawaii you? "she asks Dom smiles and replies " well I'm going to spend time with String-fellow and Saint John for a least a week since the knuckle heads cant seem to write an old man" he laughs softly. Snow laughs softly " yeah sounds like my brother Chua I'm lucky if I get one letter or post card a month if that. But I bet they are most likely to busy trying to romance the ladies or see who they can con into a poker game. Dom nods and laughs " yeah knowing them I bet so. Snow nods and ask" which airline you taking? **she teases** surely not some puddle jumper fly by night one this time. Dom laughs softly no Snow I'm going on American airlines this time you. She replies I'm on American flight 1621. Dom smiles well so am I maybe we can sit together? He asks. Snow smiles and replies "sure id like that then maybe you can tell me more about String-fellow and Saint John? Dom nods and replies your on .

===========================================================================================================

String-fellow Hawke sighs as he hands his bag off to the flight attendant who is a first officer of the flight he nods and goes and takes a seat. He sighs tiredly and awaits the flight to take off as others arrive on board for the flight to Hawaii. He feels like he has nothing to hold onto anymore. First his parents now his brother and his best friend and co pilot all gone. He looks down at his arm in the cast and sling wondering why he didn't just die too? No he has to tell Dom Saint John is gone and that Harper's gone as well as Saint Johns best friend Chua. The plane starts to taxi down the run way as he sighs looking out the window thankfully no one took the empty seat next to him he wasn't in the mood for conversation. So he leans back closes his eyes and tries to rest as his head hurts and so does his arm but hes trying not to take anything for the pain unless he has to. He tries to think of a way to tell Chua's sister Snow he thinks Chua called her how can he tell his brothers best friends sister that hes gone and not coming back just like his brother? String-fellow closes his eyes as he dozes off to sleep.

==========================================================================================================

Dom and Snowbird board their plane bound for Hawaii and as luck would have it the person sitting next to Snowbird canceled his flight so the flight attendant allowed Dominic and her to sit together and catch up on this flight. They eat a small meal served by the airline as Dom decides to nap for a little bit while Snow decides to read up on a book about Hawaii that she bought at the airport before they left. She wants to know all the popular places and best eating places to take her brother to just the two of them like old times. Snow hopes that her bother can enjoy this month off without having to think about the war. After a while the flight attendant announces that they will be landing in Hawaii soon and she reach over and gently wakes a sleeping and content Dom." Dom? Dom time to wake up we are landing in fifteen minutes" she says gently shaking the sleeping man. Dom mumbles and starts to wake up" Snow? We there already?" Snow smiles softly" almost Dom go ahead and get yourself awake so the Flight attendant wont have to poke you one" she grins as she teases him a little. Dom chuckles "yeah yeah I hear you" he says as he sits up and prepares for a landing of the plane as he does Snow looks out the window so she can see the beautiful island of Hawaii again she smiles as she thinks of her brother and his friends that she will be seeing again very soon.

===========================================================================================================

String-fellow awakens with a start as someone is touching his shoulder gently " Captain? Captain Hawke?" someone says to him as he comes awake. "Yes?" he answers the man leaning down towards him"Captain we will be landing in about five minutes I need you to fasten your seat belt and harness please" String-fellow nods at the man as he looks at him " of course Major" he does as he is asked to do as he settles in for a plane landing. He tries to remember where Saint John and Chua said they would be going to meet Chua's sister after they had gotten a hotel .As he thinks he remembers that Chua and his sister had planned to rent a house for the whole month that they would be there so he takes out the envelope the doctor gave him and he sees an address on it so he nods to himself and that is where he will go after he finds a hotel and gets cleaned up a bit and maybe a bite to eat. As the plane lands jostling him a bit he winces in a a little bit of pain from his arm and head he tries not to groan but cant help it just a little as he sighs in relief when the plane finally comes to a stop. He waits as others start to unbuckle themselves and get off the plane. He sighs doing the same and makes his way off the transport plane he puts on his sunglasses , Salutes the major back and descends the plane steps out onto the tarmac to an awaiting bus to be taken to the terminal to go find transportation to a hotel. He looks around at the men meeting their wives and girlfriends and their families , he just doesn't know how he will be able to tell Dom on Saint John or Snowbird on her brother Chua. He looks down as he walks to the front of the airport to hail a taxi he feels so lost without his brother . Hes used to Saint John always being there and always having something to say. He walks out gets the taxi and asks to be taken to the closest hotel to the address on the envelope. The taxi driver nods as he gets in but he says that all hotels are full. String-fellow nods and sighs then he says take me to the address I just gave you. The cabbie nods and drives him there.

===========================================================================================================

Snowbird and Dom's plane lands at the airport and they get off and head towards baggage claim as Dom asks Snow. " so you got a hotel?"he looks at her as they await their luggage. Snow glances at him as she looks for her suitcase" no Chua and me always rent a house for the whole month ill be there waiting for Chua to get in. Dom nods as he spies his bag grabbing it. Well I've got a hotel for the week and I think String and Saint John are registered in one just don't know which guess I'll find out when they arrive. Snow looks at Dom Saint John always stayed with us but I don't know if he is this time or not Chua said they'd know by the time they got here. She sees her suitcase and points to it as Dom grabs it fer her putting it on the luggage cart as they go in search of taxi. Snow looks at Dom. Where is your hotel?" Dom looks at her as the cabbie loads the luggage into the trunk as he replies" I got one out on Diamond Head road" Snow nods well we can share a taxi the house I rented is also on Diamond head road and right next to the house is a small park. Dom nods as they get into the taxi " I think my hotel is just a few blocks maybe from a park . Snow looks at him giving him the address of 1014 Diamond Hill road as the house they are staying at . Dom nods softly yeah the hotel is a couple blocks before the houses in the 800 block of the road. Taxi driver starts off as Dom gives the address of the hotel he is staying at as the cab driver nods and heads in the direction Snow looks at Dom and asks him" Dom have you ever had a sense that something bad has happened?". Dom looks at her yes I have as a matter of fact I just had that same feeling a few days ago why do you ask?" Snow replies no particular reason just a few days ago I felt as something has gone wrong something with my brother." Dom looks at Snow" well sometimes our feelings like that usually amount to nothing at all. Sometimes they can be just a momentary thing and sometimes it can last for days. Snow nods softly" for some reason I was just suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of something being wrong with Chua and now its seemed to have settled in the back of my mind that something is wrong." Dom nods yeah I get those feelings a lot since String-fellow and Saint John have been at war but I learned that no news to the contrary to those feelings means things are just fine." he smiles at her as the cab driver pulls into his hotel. Snow nods smiling back softly" of course your right Dom I mean if something had of happened I would have heard from the Army by now. Dom nods and smiles as he leans over kissing her cheek in a fatherly manner" Snow it will be fine. Knowing those two boys I raised it will be fine" Snow nods softly and gently pats Dom's shoulder" sure Dom and maybe you and the guys came come over to dinner one evening before you have to go back to the mainland?" Dom nods and smiles big" if your cooking then count on it. We will be there he replies as he gets out of the cab closing the door and picks up his suitcase. Snow smile" alright your on and we will look forward to it" she waves as the cab drives off carrying her to the house her and Chua had rented she sits back and enjoys the rest of the ride as she smiles thinking about Dom's enthusiasm towards her cooking she opens her purse and gets out the keys for the rental cottage. After a few more minutes of traffic one car accident and some red lights she arrives at the cottage. She smiles thinking of all the things she had planned for her and her brother to do. She gets out of the cab and the cab driver gets out her luggage as she unlocks the door. The cab driver brings in her suitcases for her she smiles thanking him as she pays him for the ride. Snow goes in and takes her suitcases into the room she planned to use as she starts to unpack them putting things away where they belong, her clothes her toiletry's and such. She then unpacks her two cameras that she brought placing the batteries onto charge she goes and decides to grab a quick shower before her brother and saint john arrive. While waiting she decides to go to the park to take some photos of the birds there. She leaves a note on the front door for Chua.

==========================================================================================================

String-fellow Hawke sits back and enjoys somewhat the cab ride to the address listed on the envelope as he watches out the window at the beautiful scenery of Hawaii. The cab driver tries to make small talk but String-fellow he barely acknowledges the man as he continues to drive. After another half hour and a few red lights and some heavy afternoon traffic he arrives at the address that was on the envelope. The cab driver pulls in helps string-fellow out with his one suitcase he has String-fellow pays the man and the cab driver leaves. Sting-fellow walks up to the door to knock when he does he sees the note she had left to her brother saying she was next door at the park. He leaves his suitcase near the door but hidden out of sight as he makes sure he has the envelope for her as he makes his way over to the park. String-fellow walks into the park but he doesn't know the woman hes looking for he knows only her name and there are a few people in the park that afternoon. He decides to look around and see if he can spot her from how Chua described her with her red hair. He looks around and he sees about five women with red hair and he sighs softly he didn't realize that there were that many redheads these days. How will he know which one is Snowbird? He thinks to himself looks at the five women and sees two that fit her description but one has a child with her and Chua never mentioned any children. So he continues to watch the one woman who doesn't have children with her and shes taking photos of the birds and flowers and wildlife. He goes to get up to go just talk to her say hi but when he gets up a wave a nausea and dizziness hits him and forces him to sit back down as he closes his eyes against the pain and dizziness to stave it off. He forgets why hes there and just sits there. With his eyes closed gripping park bench armrest tightly for support.

==========================================================================================================

Snowbird takes a couple more photos and then puts the lens cap back on the camera when movement to her left catches her attention. Its a man with his arm in a cast and a sling in Army Class A uniform sitting on a bench and he is not looking well. She walks over to the man and gently places her arm on his right shoulder as she asks him" captain? Are you okay?" she looks down at him softly yet caring as she kneels near his knee. String-fellow Hawke feels someones hand on his shoulder as he looks into the face of one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, She looks like an angel with red hair. He nods softly"yeah I'm fine" he says a little to hoarse for his liking" Snow bird nods softly" you look a little worse for wear solider " she smiles softly at this Army Captain . String-fellow looks at the woman in front of him and smiles weakly " well the other guy looks far worse than me" he replies in a small joke. Snowbird laughs softly" then I'd hate to be the other guy" String-fellow chuckles as he moves over on the park bench to allow her to sit next to him. Please have a seat ma'am he says gesturing next to himself. Snow nods and sits next to him as she takes a bottle water out of her bag and offers it to him" water?" she asks him. String-fellow looks at her and takes the bottle she offers him" yes thank you ma'am " snow smiles softly at him " so Captain you have a name?" she looks at him softly" Mine is Snowbird Elder" she says looking at him. String-fellow takes a sip of the water then nearly chokes on it when he hears her introduce herself, this is the woman hes been looking for . Snow looks at him and gently pats his back as he coughs " hey easy there captain one swallow at a time is the best way to drink the water" she looks at him concerned. String nods and coughs a few more times " yeah your right guess I got ahead of myself." he looks at her with those ocean ice blue eyes of his as he holds out his hand for her to shake" I'm Captain Sting-fellow Hawke " Snow takes his hand and smiles softly at him Well then you must be Saint Johns brother which means they have arrived at the house" she says smiling happily at home looking towards the house. String-fellow nods softly as he lets go of her hand and reaches inside his Class A uniform jacket for the letter given to him by the doctor at base camp in Vietnam. He looks at her " Miss Elder?" he says to get her attention. Snow looks at him Yes Captain Hawke? *String looks at her " first off its nice to meet Chua's sister finally second please call me String since we are not on a military base and there is something i have been asked to give you." he says looking at her with troubled eyes. Snow looks at him" okay string it is if you call me Snow. and give me something?" she looks at him questioningly. String nods softly" yes Snow I was asked to give you this letter " he says as he hands her the letter the doctor had given him. Snow nods softly and takes it and starts to open the letter as her hands start to shake wondering what was in the letter, after a couple moments she gets it open and starts to read the letter which details her brothers death and that of his chopper mates , her eyes begin to fill with tears as she starts breathing a bit nervously and she looks at String with such a sad look on her face it breaks his heart to see her so sad and upset. String-fellow reaches out takes her hand" Snow I know this isn't what you were expecting when you came here to Hawaii. You were expecting to see Chua and my brother here and I am so very sorry that they are not. " Snow nods and looks at him as she burst into tears Why? Why did it have to be them? Why did it have to be my brother and yours?"she sobs into her hands as she covers her face. String fights back tears of his own I don't know snow. I wish I did. I feel so helpless . I wish I could do anything to bring them back and Chua home to you. Snow nods as she continues sobbing softly she cant say anything her world has just been shattered to a million tiny little pieces. String manages to get up and he picks up her bag. Come on lets get you inside and maybe get you something stronger than water" he says Snow nods and allows him to help her back to the cottage once there she gives him the key to unlock the door as he guides her inside and to the sofa where she sits down. String-fellow steps outside and gets his suitcase in and sits it by the front door but out of the way. Snow looks at him softly" so Saint John's gone too?" she asks very softly as String nods" yeah" he swallows hard as he removes his class A uniform jacket and hat as he sits down next to her. Snow looks at him" string I'm so sorry that you lost your bother too. String nods not saying anything fearing if he did he'd loose it. Snow looks at him and goes over and hugs him gingerly to avoid hurting his broken arm. The hug surprises string but he returns it holding her close. Snow says softly" at least they didn't go alone, at least they were together . String-fellow nods softly as he softly cries for the first time in days he cant speak he can't let go of her shes his oasis right now and holding her this way just makes everything feel so much better. Snow hold him gently as she rubs his back as she whispers " I know String I know its hard" she manages to hold onto him as he starts to sag from grief, jet lag and exhaustion. Snow manages to get him to the sofa as she helps him sit down" Easy string she says deep breathes I know its hard. String-fellow nods softly as he tries to calm himself he looks at her with the saddest ice blue ocean eyes she has ever seen as he says" how can I go on without Saint John? Oh god I have to tell Dom how can I tell him?"she looks at her and just basically does something hes never done since he lost his parents he just sobbed in her arms . Snow lets him cry as she holds him she cries a little herself she cant stand to see such a handsome man so broken like he is about his brother. String-fellow after a while he feels himself stop sobbing and crying as he looks up into Snowbirds face "I'm sorry I do not know what came over me I do not normally do things like that" he says as he sits back against the sofa as he wipes his eyes. Snow nods softly " its alright its just something you had to do. After all you lost someone very close to you, someone you have known all your life."String looks at her nodding softly as he says softly" not going to be the same without Saint John around nor Harper or Chua " Snow nods somberly" no its not and I didn't know you lost your friend too Harper was a good man. String nods best co pilot i ever had. Snow nods that's what Saint John said about Chua. Said he could fly anything without him. Said Chua was his good luck charm.. String nods softly" Chua always kept Saint John in line never let him over step anything if he did Chua chewed him out about it then he always told me and then I chewed him out about it". Snow smiles a little" that sounds like Chua he was a stickler for rules in the cockpit always was." String nods " sounds like Harper he always made sure I kept things in line" he sighs looking down as snow nods softly" yes Harper and Chua graduated from pilot school together they always did things together and I know you will miss Harper a lot. String looks at her with those ice blue ocean colored eyes of his the ones she gets so lost in with a sad look on his face."Harper was like my right hand" he says softly" I don't know how I will ever be able to find a man good enough as him to replace him in the cockpit. Snow nods softly" yes I can understand that. Once you have flown with someone for a long time they are able to predict your way of flying. String nods as he yawns a little as he looks at her sheepishly" sorry time difference is catching up to me" Snow nods and smiles a little" String I'm sorry I forgot you are used to time in Vietnam, and its earlier here than there. Why don't you go change and have a nap and I'll cook dinner?" String nods the nap sounds refreshing but I need to tell Dominic about Saint john. Snowbird looks at him" Dominic Santini? She asks him. String nods" yes why? You know Dom?" he looks at her as he stands while she is washing her hands. Snow replies" yes I know Dom him and I flew over on the same flight here and I use Dom sometimes to rent a chopper for flying out of town or I hire him for aerial photography. String looks at her softly" Dom's here? In Hawaii?". Snow nods softly as she opens the fridge and starts taking out ingredients for dinner" yes hes staying a the hotel up the street the Monaloa " String looks down" guess I need to go see him and tell him" he says softly. Snow walks over and places her hand softly on his right arm" String why don't you go lie down and I'll call and invite Dom to dinner then you two can have time alone to talk while hes here? String looks at her softly placing his hand on-top of hers as her touch sends a shock through his body that he hasn't experienced in a long time" Sure I'd like that. You call and invite him and I'll go get changed and rested before dinner " he looks at her softly patting her hand before he turns and picks up his suitcase taking the other bedroom opposite hers and goes into it closing the door behind him.  
Snow goes to the phone and calls Dom inviting him to dinner. Then she finishes gathering her ingredients for dinner as she washes the vegetables and marinates the roast that Chua had asked for. She places it back in the fridge while she works on the veggies and other dishes for a half hour then she takes it out and places it into the top oven while she decides to make Chua's favorite cake Chocolate with cream cheese frosting. She gets that cake onto bake. She looses herself in her cooking and baking letting String-fellow rest and recharge after the long flight over from Vietnam.  
String-fellow goes into the room sighs tiredly sits his suitcase down on the small bench at the end of the bed he opens it taking out a pair of tan slacks and a light blue short sleeve button up shirt as he heads into the bathroom to freshen up a bit and to change clothes and changed the bandage on his right side over the burn he has. String sort of half showers and then dresses his burn then himself barely as he lies down on the bed in exhaustion he immediately falls asleep.

===========================================================================================================

Snowbird continues her preparing dinner and making sure she has the right wine and she goes outside to cut some fresh flowers for the table. She comes back inside arranges the flowers in a vase makes sure the roast and cake are cooking well. She goes over and turns on the radio for some soft music as she hears some muffled sounds coming from String's room she walks over and knocks on the door" String? You okay in there?" she asks softly opening the door.  
String-fellow is in the middle of a nightmare hes dreaming and reliving the moment that his brother Saint John was shot down as he screams Saint John at the top of his lungs "SAINT JOHN! NOOOOOOOO!" Snow hears him goes over to him and places her hands on his face on his cheeks as she says" String, String wake up its alright String wake up " she looks at him worried. String opens his eyes looking around trying to remember where he is as he looks and sees Snowbird sitting on the bed her hands on his cheeks as he looks into her emerald green eyes with his ice blue ocean eyes as he starts to calm down " Snow?' he says softly She nods " yes String its me" she lets her left hand fall as she keeps her right hand on his cheek. String looks at her softly placing his hand on hers" Snow I'm fine really I am. Snow nods looking at him" are you sure you were screaming pretty loudly?" String nods looking down feeling ashamed of what he had just did. Snow places her hand under his chin raising his face and his eyes to hers" you have nothing to be ashamed of you experienced something terrible something horrible you lost some people that you cared about a lot and your human and you care. String-fellow looks at Snowbird softly as he places his uninjured hand on her cheek caressing it softly" I'm fine I promise you" he tells her as his thumb gently caresses her cheek. Snowbirds heart skips a beat when String-fellow caresses her cheek like he does as she says softly" when you screamed out you had me so scared so worried that something was wrong that you were in pain" String-fellow leans forward and places his arms around her hugging her to himself as Snowbird lets him he whispers in her ear" I'm fine as long as your here"he says as he holds her close to him. Snow hugs him back and rubs his back softly as she whispers back" I'll be here for as long as you need me to be". String nods softly as he gently kisses her ear" I've got a month here before I go back, will you please spend it with me?" he asks her as Snow nods softly" sure I'd be honored to get to know my brothers best friends brother" she tells him as String leans back looking at her" something smells heavenly" he says. Snow smiles softly"well I cooked Chua's favorite meal for dinner and his favorite dessert" String smiles well it smells wonderful . Did you reach Dom?" he asks her as she stands up allowing him the room to get up off the bed." yeah he said he'd be here by six " she looks at her watch" oh my that's in a half hour and I still have to frost the cake!" she turns to go as String acting on an impulse gently grabs her arm as he pulls her towards him he lowers his mouth to her gently kissing her. String? She starts to say but String-fellow's lips meet hers as he kisses her she gently kisses him back just as gently as he kisses her. String-fellow is the first to break the kiss as he looks at her softly with his ocean ice blue eyes into her emerald green ones" I um sorry I don't know what came over me I um... " He stammers as she places her fingers on his lips" String-fellow no need to apologize I enjoyed that kiss and you have nothing to be ashamed of" she says softly to him as he smiles back gently as he lets go of her" yeah" is all he can manage to say as she turns to go back to the kitchen. 

Dominic Santini finishes his shower after hanging up from talking to Snowbird. He can't wait to see String-fellow and Saint John and their best friends Harper and Chua and just to celebrate them coming home for just a month. He enjoyed Snowbirds cooking and being around her. Thinking to himself it would be great if String-fellow or Saint John made her their girl or even their wife. He chuckles as he thinks this as he has finished dressing and decided instead of a cab he could walk for the exercise to their place. Dom set out telling the man at the front desk of the hotel if anyone called for him to take a message. He walks and decides to stop off at the gift shop next door. He buys a couple gifts for a couple friends back home and has them sent to the hotel he buys a necklace he sees that is an Indian design he gets that for her because its in her favorite color he buys a couple matching army flasks for String-fellow and Saint John and decides on some key chains for Harper and Chua . Hey pays for his purchases and heads out towards the house. After walking for a couple more blocks he arrives at the front door and he knocks on the door and awaits someone to answer.  
==========================================================================================================

Snowbird is putting the final touches on the cake as String-fellow puts plates on the table they both hear the knock on the door. String-fellow says" I got it you finish what your doing" he states as she nods" sure String. " String-fellow goes and opens the door and there stands his Father figure, and his mentor Dominic . String-fellow feels a deep pain of sadness loss and sorrow seeing Dom ,as Dom smiles and hugs him carefully since hes injured " String it's so great to see you wheres Saint John? And Chua and Harper. ?" he asks as String steps back allowing him to come inside as Dom smiles seeing Snow bird as he says in Italian" Ciao Bella Snow bird. " snow smiles back " hello Dom " she looks at String-fellow who nods softly" hey Dom um lets go out onto the patio I have something I need to tell you. Dom nods softly" alright string " he says with a frown as he follows String out onto the patio where they talk. Snowbird finishes frosting the cake and takes the roast out of the oven and starts putting things into bowls and getting out silverware and fills glasses with ice water for the table while Dom and String talk for quite a while.

Dom and string-fellow talk for close to a half hour as Dom shed tears and gets upset but he calms eventually as the two sit there watching the sun set.  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird lets them talk for at least a half hour then she steps to the patio Dom? String? You gentlemen ready to eat? She calls out.  
String-fellow answer" sure I am I'm starving" he says as he looks at her smiling gently " it sure smells wonderful snowbird.  
Dom smiles and gets up as String-fellow does " your in for a treat String shes one of the best cooks I know. Snowbird Now Dom I am sure there are other great cooks out there beside me. String-fellow smiles softly" well knowing Dom he knows and I bet your a great cook so lets go in eat and ill be the deciding judge. Snowbird laughs softly and heads back into the kitchen and the table that had been set as String-fellow and Dom follow behind her String-fellow can't help but admire how tone, and trim and fit she looks from behind as he thinks to himself" I can see myself with her. I can also see her waiting for me to return from Vietnam. But he knows getting to attached to anyone is just not safe for them or a good idea for him because he always looses those he loves. Snowbird goes into the kitchen takes the bottle of wine she had picked out hoping they would agree with her choice as she comes back placing it on the table" Dom , String? Would one of you please open the wine? She asks placing the cork screw on the table and she excuses herself to go to the ladies room" I'll be right back just need to powder my nose" she says as she hurries off to the bathroom which is in her room she goes in and closes the door to hide the tears that are threatening to fall.

Dom looks at String-fellow and Sting-fellow looks back at Dom as String says" Dom open the wine I'll go check on Snowbird " Dom nods softly as he takes the cork screw to open the wine" String, shes hurting she lost the only family she had left. Her brother Chua was the only member left besides herself. String looks and Dom" you mean ?" Dom nods softly" yes just like you and your brother were. Snowbird was the oldest between her and Chua she took care of Chua made sure he was taken care of. Chua was her world just like Saint John was yours string . String-fellow looks at Dom with sad pain filled eyes " I'll go talk to her maybe I can help I am not sure of that Dom, I am not sure of anything in this world anymore." he says that as he walks off and goes to Snow's bedroom door softly knocking. Snow? Snow is String may I come in?" he asks as he awaits her to answer the door.

Snowbird was laying on the bed as she cried softly as she hears string-fellow knock on the door she gets up wipes her eyes and tries to gain her composure as she crosses the room to open the door.  
String-fellow hears the door open as he looks at her softly with worried eyes as he goes into the room Snow turns to hide her pain and her tears . String-fellow walks up behind her placing his hand softly on her shoulder " Snow I know its not easy for any of us right now. I know Chua would not want you to be sad. Snow feels his touch and it makes her heart skip a beat she doesn't want him to see her this upset this out of sorts so instead of saying anything because she fears her voice will crack and betray her,she just nods. String-fellow gently pulls her shoulder around to face him she keeps her head down avoiding his eyes as he places his hand under her chin raising her face to his so he can look into those gorgeous emerald green eyes of hers. Snow looks at him as tears stream down her face her emotions in a storm of chaos. String-fellow moans to himself and just pulls her into his arms around her hold her close to him as snow let shim .String's heart breaks seeing her like this he whispers in her ear" Snow we will get through this together. You are not alone you have Dom and you have me I know my time here in Hawaii isn't long but when you go back home you have Dom. but I am here and I know what it is like I promise you it will get easier but it will take time " Snow nods softly as she hangs onto string " Chua was all I had left in this world" she says softly String nods holding her close" I know I twill be hard but you can get past this " he says as he kisses her ear softly" now lets go eat enjoy this great meal you so lovingly prepared and celebrate their lives. It will be what my brother Stain John, and my best friend Harper and your brother Chua would want" he says as she pulls back looking into those ice blue ocean eyes of his as she tries to smile through her tears"alright your right its just I cant help but feeling so lost right now" String-fellow places his hand on her cheek caressing it softly with his thumb as he says softly" well I can help in this time of feeling lost maybe keep you busy with other things like sightseeing?" she nods smiling softly placing her hand on his on her cheek as string leans down and kisses her softly as she kisses him back softly Snow smiles come on lets go eat. String-fellow nods softly as he smiles softly "sure "he says as he wipes some of her tears with his thumb as he leans down and whispers in her ear" please no more tears when I see someone as beautiful as you crying it breaks my heart" he says as he kisses her ear softly before he heads out and back to Dom. Snow bird closes her eyes as he whispers to her when she opens her eyes she sees String-fellow walking out of the room and she just cant help check him out as she see just how fine tone and fit that he is.  
Snowbird sighs softly as she gathers her composure then walks out of the bedroom to where String and Dom are.

===========================================================================================================

It had been a week and a half now since Dom String-fellow and Snowbird had had that faithful dinner and talked till the wee hours of the morning reminiscing of Saint John and Chua and Harper. Regaling each other with their funny stories and serious ones till two or three am when she called a cab to take Dom back to his hotel. Snowbird had woken up early that morning and went into the kitchen and started coffee and went to go shower before coming back she decided to make breakfast for her and String. She opened the refrigerator took out some carrots , mushrooms, onions and peppers and tomatoes. She decided to make her famous veggie omelet and she also cooked some bacon and made toast and got out the orange juice. String-fellow woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the smell of breakfast. He gets up forgetting about putting on a shirt as he normally does he has only has on his underwear and his sweats as he pads out barefooted to the kitchen in search of coffee. Snowbird had taken plates outside for them filled with her omelet she had made with bacon toast and orange juice as she comes in she sees String standing in front of the coffee pot pouring himself coffee as she smirks a little seeing just how sleepy he was but then her smirk turns to a gasp as she sees the bandage on his side. String-fellow turns as he hears Snowbirds gasp as he looks at her she says" String? Why didn't you tell me? That you were injured on your side?" String looks at her trying not to alarm her " Snow its nothing its just a burn I am fine I promise you" he says walking over to her placing his hand on her arm" I'm changing the bandage daily and taking the prescriptions the doctor gave me " Snow places her hand on his arm" String I just worry about you" String nods softly" Snow it will be okay I promise.. Snow turns away from him" can you promise me that when you go back to Vietnam that you will come out of that place alive? That you will return home and not be killed like Saint John and Chua?" she says as she goes outside on the patio as String-fellow follows her after a moment " Snow " he calls out to her as he swallows hard she turns and looks at him Snow I know I cant really promise that I will be okay or that I will even come home unharmed but I can promise you this I will come back one way or another I will come back" she nods looking at him softly as she comes over to him looking up into those ocean ice blue eyes " String I just do not want to loose you too" she says ever so softly to him. String-fellow looks at her ever so lovingly Snowbird I promise you this you will not ever loose me." he states as he gently takes her into his arms as she goes to him. He inwardly gasps at the feel of the softness of her cheek on his chest as he kisses her forehead gently . String says" well now what's this on the table out here? Is that breakfast I see.?" he smiles at her . Snow nods softly" yes it is my famous veggie omelet with bacon and toast and orange juice. You hungry? " she asks him. String smiles" I'm famished and it sure looks good" she smiles " well then lets sit down and eat " he nods softly sitting down as he looks at her" I could get used to this cooking all the time" she smiles happily " well I do love to cook" he grins" that I can see. He says as he starts to eat" so what do you have planned to day?" she looks at him as she takes a bite of bacon" well I do need to go grocery shopping we are low on fresh veggies and fruit ." he nods as he takes his first bite of her omelet as he looks at her with a smile" wow this is really good never had one with fresh veggies before" he states between bites.  
Snow grins well one thing you will learn about me I like to cook with only fresh ingredients." String-fellow nods softly as he looks at her" so Snowbird elder I think you do need to tell me about yourself" She grins" well String-fellow Hawke I could say the same about you but Dom has told me a lot about you and Saint John. String-fellow looks at her a bit surprised. Wonder how come I've never heard much about you except from Saint john and Chua, and what they told me is basically what I've already seen here. Snow bird looks at him" well what would you like to know?" she says. String " well how about how you and Dom met and how you know how to cook so well and what you do and just basically what makes you tick" She chuckles" so basically everything huh?" she grins teasing him. String-fellow for the first time in days laughs as Snow looks at him with amusement and sparkling emerald green eyes. Well I learned to cook from my mother as well as my grandmother who had her own farm and we used everything fresh. As for Dom and I its a long story" String nods softly as he finishes his breakfast. " well why not start with how you and Dom met " Snowbird looks at him" the very first time I met Dominic was not a very happy circumstance. String looks at her as he listens to her every word of her Irish lilted silky voice which is like heavenly music to his ears. Snowbird continues" Dom and I met when the plane with my mother myself and my father flying it crashed into the mountains after some engine trouble" she says as she stops after that for just a moment gathering her thoughts as String reaches across the table taking her hand in his" your parents didn't survive? Snow shakes her head" my father died in the crash my mother three days later. I survived with only a broken wrist and a concussion with some lacerations. I managed to get a mayday out and that s when Dom answered the mayday coming to our rescue. " String nods softly as he waits for her to continue. " Dom came to the hospital after he went to the high school and picked up Chua since he knew Chua from flight school cause they used some of Dom's choppers in class. Chua introduced us and Dom and I became fast friends. " string looks at her" I'm glad you have Dom as a friend. Snow nods " Dom also taught me how to fly" String looks at her surprised" you can fly? Snowbird nods" yes I can fly just about any chopper out there. Even small planes too" she looks at him matter of factly. String looks at her" well at least if I start talking choppers and planes you might know what I'm talking about" he teases her a little" snow smirks"well if you talked about non war ones yeah I would" she grins String laughs softly" I'll try and remember that" snow smirks at him" yeah you had better. She says as she gets up and gathering the dishes as String watches her he thinks to himself that he could see himself settling down with someone like her after the war is over that is. Snow carries the dishes into the kitchen and loads the dishwasher and putters around the kitchen. After a while string comes inside and notices shes not in the kitchen as he calls out" Snow? He walks around looking for her and find her in her room shes changed and into a beautiful sundress that sets off her red hair and her eyes. Snow turns and looks at him" yes string you need something?" String shakes his head " no you just disappeared on me I come inside and I didn't see you" Snow smiles softly" sorry just wanted to get into some clothes for when I go out grocery shopping in a bit." String nods softly " sure I can understand that. I'm thinking of taking a shower maybe getting dressed and going to sit on the beach for a while" she nods softly" that beach is sure relaxing" String nods " too bad I cant surf with this arm" she grins" so you surf huh?" string smiles" yup just hadn't in a while and wouldn't mind doing so" snow grins" maybe next time huh" she teases him" string nods and grins"yeah" well I'm off to shower. Snow nods softly" sure go ahead I have to make out a grocery list before I go. String walks over to her looking into her eyes he kisses her softly" thanks for that wonderful breakfast" she smiles kissing him back" your welcome now go shower. String grins and salutes her" yes ma'am!" Snow laughs as string heads off to shower.

=========================================================================  
Snowbird has already made out the list she needed so soon as string-fellow got in the shower she went out and started walking to the supermarket down the street as she did she passed fresh fruit and vegetable stands along the way. Gathering things she wanted for about a week she asked the vendors if they delivered and they said yes she told them when to deliver her items to her since she didn't want to carry them around with her. When she was done with that she finished her walk to the supermarket she decided when she was done there to get a cab back to the house with the rest of the groceries. She goes inside to shop around for what she needed.

String-fellow takes a lukewarm shower so as not to injure his burn any further as he gets out dries off he discovers hes out of the burn ointment the doctor he prescribed for him and he knows he can get some on base here. He steps out of the bedroom and calls out for her " snow?" he says and no answer , he checks the house and the patio and garden area each time calling out to her" Snowbird?" still no reply. String-fellow starts to get very worried its not like her to disappear. Where could she have gone? Could someone have taken her? Is she hurt? " all these thoughts running through his head. He goes back inside he quickly calls the base pharmacy here they tell him he can get a refill and it'll be ready soon with extra bandages. He goes back into his bedroom and puts on his shoes and checks his suitcase for his colt .45 as he tucks it in his waistband he hears something at the front door as he goes out to see what it is he gets his gun out at the ready just in case. As he does so he starts to feel the first twinges of nausea and dizziness again as he tries to focus his attention on the person his eyes roll back into his head and he faints...

Snowbird finishes her shopping the cab driver loads her purchases into the cab and drives her back to the house. She takes out her key and unlocks the door as she does there stands String-fellow with a gun pointed at her she screams dropping her purse as she does she gets to him just as he passes out.  
STRING! She yells as she manages to grab him before his head hits the floor she notices hes burning up with fever as she manages to get him onto the sofa with the cab drivers help after the cabbie brings in her bags. String remembers nothing as he comes too on the sofa with a cold cloth on his head and hearing her talk to him. He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down on the sofa" String hey easy lie back you need rest" he looks at her" Snow? What happened?" Snow answers him. You fainted and you almost shot me" String looks at her as he sees his gun lying on the table" snow I'm sorry I heard a noise and I got my weapon and next thing I know I'm on the sofa. Snowbird looks at him" String the base doctor just left for some reason you spiked a fever you've been on the sofa now for at least five hours now. Evidently the antibiotics the doctor in Vietnam gave you were not strong enough and your burns gotten a little infected. " she looks at him so worried. String looks at her and takes her hand in his" Snow I am so sorry I scared you. I am fine" he tries to get up but she wont have it and she gently pushes him back down on the sofa" no sir your to lie here and rest and after dinner your going straight to bed." she says a little more sternly than intended.. String looks at her shocked for just a moment at just how stern she spoke to him" Snow hey take it easy. I am not Chua. I can take care of myself" String regrets it the minute he says it. Snow looks at him gasping at what he just said to her" Fine, she says as she gets up" then you take care of yourself fly boy " as tears well up in her eyes she says" I've already lost four people in my life I cared about and dammit if I loose you then " she doesn't finish saying anything she just turns and runs into her bedroom slamming the door behind her as she sits on the window seat in the bay window of her bedroom. String sits there momentarily shocked at what she said he carefully gets up as he notices his burns bandaged and it was very carefully done too which means she did it. He goes and knocks on her door " snow? Snow can I please come in?" he asks through the closed door. Snow answers" its a free country do what you want Captain" String winces when she calls him that as he carefully opens her door and steps inside the room. He sees her sitting on the window seat looking outside watching the ocean" Snow I am so sorry I did not mean to say that I don t know why I said it " he says as he looks down ashamed of himself for saying it" She glances at him" well I heard you say it whether you meant to or not it hurt string very much so did it hurt" String-fellow nods softly" if I could take it back I would " She nods saying nothing . He walks over to her sitting near her on the window seat." I never meant to hurt you Snow" he says ever so softly. She just nods and gets up walks over towards the bed and sits down as he sighs" Guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then " he says as he gets up and leave her room. She watches him leave as the tears fall she lies back on the bed crying for a bit . After a while she just goes to bed . String goes into his room for a while but hes still upset with himself so he walks back to her room but he sees shes asleep as he sights and goes back into his room and goes to bed himself.

Snowbird sleeps but after a while she starts to dream at first its a pleasant dream of her with Chua then it starts turning into a nightmare as she tosses and turns and moans in her sleep. String is across the hall reading a book he had found in the little library in the house. When all of a sudden he hears Snowbird scream . Snow screams NO NO CHUA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! String gets up runs into Snowbirds room he sees shes having a night mare just as he enters her room she bolts up right n the bed screaming again NOOO! String goes to her grabbing her shoulders gently shaking her " Snow wake up! Wake up Snow your having a bad dream" Snowbird opens her eyes and looks right into strings ice blue eyes. "String?' He nods as he takes her in his arms. "yes its me Snow and your okay your safe you were having a night mare" she hugs him tightly to her" it was horrible I dreamed I watched Chua die" String holds her and softly strokes her red hair. " its okay now you here safe and sound with me" he rubs her back holding her to him as she buries her face in his neck softly crying a little as she shakes in his arms."Snow whispers to him. "please don't let go , don't leave me" hearing those words spoken to him by her just warmed his heart and he pulls her tightly against him. " No I won t leave I'm here and I am not letting go" He moves so he can get under the covers with her as he keeps her in his arms. Snow bird allows him to get into the bed with her as she snuggles close into his arms. String-fellow holds her close as he rubs her back softly he says softly" it will be okay Snow I know it doesn't feel like it now but it will be" She nods softly as she lays her head onto his chest right above his ever beating heart. "String I'm not sure of anything right now, except I feel safe , secure and that I belong here with you right now in your arms" she snuggles closer to him. String moans inwardly at the things hes feeling for Snowbird, hes falling in love with her, he wants to do more than hold her and hes also scared, scared of being too close scared it could cost them both more than they bargained for. String nods softly as he holds her close " let's just take it slow and see how it goes" he swallows hard because he wants more than anything in this world to make love to this woman but he doesn't want to rush things and end up hurting them both. Snowbird sigh softly as her eyes start to close as she cuddles against String she feels so safe and loved in his arms. String smiles to himself a little as she cuddles closer to him as he sees shes fallen asleep as he does the same.

===========================================================================================================

Snowbird starts to wake up she dreams that she was with String-fellow Hawke again as she smiles at the memories she has of him. She misses him so much. He has missed out on a lot in her life in the last eight years. Sinjin Chua Elder her seven year old son comes and knocks on her door " mom you awake yet?" he asks Snow smiles hearing her and String's son. " yes I am sweetie come on in She smiles as Sinjin comes in" morning mom he says as he comes over and hugs her" did you sleep well mom? He asks her as she smiles in reply" yes little one I slept great how about you?"Sinjin smiles" I slept awesome mom " she smiles at him thinking of string-fellow every time she looks into Sinjin's ocean blue eyes that he has just like his fathers. She gets up and makes them breakfast as Sinjin does some last minute studying for his vocabulary test as she check her agenda for the day she sees she needs to go take some photos for a new client as she decides what she needs the phone rings she answers it and hears the voice of the man she is tried of hearing from Ted Hartly ." hey there my beautiful snowbird " she sighs softly shaking her head this guy just will not take no for an answer." What is it you want Ted I'm busy?" she tries to sound annoyed. Ted " awe snowbird just wanted to see how my girl was" Snow sighs" Ted its over I told you that weeks ago just leave me alone I don't want to talk to you I don't want to even see you. If you don't leave me alone I'll get a restraining order. Ted gets angry" Snow you do that and you and your son will live to regret it!" he shouts into the phone. Snow" don't you threaten my family or me. Or ill see you behind bars! She screams into the phone as she slams down the receiver. She sighs and is glad Sinjin is not home to hear this. Snow bird goes out and heads over to Santini air to rent a chopper for the day she has some perfect ideas for the photos she wants to get for her client and it would be easier to just fly there and back since it would be shorter time. She gets into her car and drives over to the Airfield where Dom's choppers are.

Dominic Santini is out working on one of the choppers since the rotor wasn't working properly " wish some pilots would learn to take care of a machine when they use it" he grumbles.  
Snow smirks as she sees Dom working on a chopper as she hears his grumbling. She can not resist teasing him as she says" Sounds like some pilots will do anything to get out of flying" Dom stops working then breaks into a smile as he hears her voice" Snow that you?" he says climbing down off the ladder wiping his hands on a rag as he steps off the ladder near her" Snow grins yes its me Dom" He smiles as he hugs her, Snow it is so good to see you its been far too long" Snow hugs him back" sure is Dom how've you been? Dom smiles" I'm okay just busy as usual. he looks at her" your looking great Snow smiles at his complement thanks Dom your looking good also. " he looks at her" so what brings you to my humble business? Snow looks at him" well I need to rent a chopper you got one available?" she asks him . Dom looks at her-and smiles " for you I've always got one" Snowbird smiles" well I do need one for at least four maybe five hours. Dom looks at her" sure I can let you use the Bell one if that s okay with you? She smiles" perfect Dom motions for her to come with him" you want a pilot or will you fly it? She smirks" Dom I'll fly I just kinda need some time to myself on this photo assignment. Dom nods sure thing I understand that just you and the clear blue sky just watching the world go by. Snow nods" yeah I kinda need a few hours like that today.

As Dom and Snowbird go in and fill out the paperwork and get her the logbook she needs they don't see her Ex Ted lurking near the gate watching her and Dom, when they go inside he goes over to the chopper that Dom just showed her and he opens the top near the rotor gears. He opens the toolbox he has and takes out a bomb and places it on the rotor gears and sets it to go off in an hour, he climbs down smirking to himself as he thinks this will she that bitch.

Dom and Snow emerge from the office as Dom hands her the keys to use on the chopper. He says you should have plenty of fuel for at least a half days worth of flying. Snow nods" that should be plenty for me" she says as she goes through a pre-fllight check list. Dom looks at her" Snow have you talked to String lately?" snow glances at him trying not to show her nervousness" no I haven't' she says as she finishes the checklist Dom nods softly" Snow hes not himself like he used to be ever since he got back from Vietnam he just stays at the cabin and comes in and works for a while but he always goes back to the cabin and never goes out socially anymore. Snow nods sadly as she recalls the last time she heard from String-fellow was right before the end of the war in a letter as he was saying when he got back from the war he wanted to see her but he thought he might need some time to figure somethings out and then he'd contact her because he wanted to talk and then she never heard from him again at all. Dom, maybe its just as well String knows what he wants and I wont stand in the way of that" she says to him as it breaks her heart to say it to him. Dom nods" well you have a good flight and keep an eye on the weather, I'm just a radio call away if anything happens. He says to her as she gets in and gets ready to start up the chopper. Snow nods" right Dom. Clear please' she says as Dom nods and backs away from the chopper and she starts up and radios in for clearance to take off. 

String-fellow radios Dom to come pick him up so he can get some of the work done that Dom had asked him to do. Dom fires up a chopper and heads up to Strings cabin unsure if he should tell him that he seen Snowbird so he decides not too maybe string will be there when she brings his chopper back and it'd be a nice surprise for them both. Dom fly s up picks up string they make small talk on the way back to Santini air as they land and get out string goes right to work on the other copper that needed repairing. After a while of both of them working Dom announces he has to go run some errands and that Caitlin would be manning the phones as String nods continuing to work. 

Snowbird was flying at the perfect altitude she uses autopilot as she sees some perfect landscape shots to get. When all of a sudden there is a loud explosion and the chopper starts to shake violently and the top rotor struggles to keep turning and the tail rotor has completely stopped. She manages to get out a mayday. May day mayday this is chopper 1214 out of VanNuys Santini air I've had main rotor failure going down in sun god valley . MAY DAY! MAY DAY! She gets out one final time before she crashes it knocks her unconscious and she remains that way until she hears the rescue party she tries to call out but it is too painful as she lapses back unconscious. The rescue team gets her out and airlifts her to the hospital where she is listed in critical condition.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow decides to take a break and go into the office for some coffee as he does Caitlin smiles looking at him" Hawke can you man the phones while I go next door for a sandwich?" String-fellow takes a sip of his coffee sure Cait no problem go ahead. He tells her as he sits down in the chair near the desk. He picks up the paper and starts to read it as the phone rings he answers it on the second ring " Santini air" he says and the voice on the other end says" yes I need to speak to mister Dominic Santini. String replies" I'm sorry he is out may I take a message?" the voice " yes please this is Doctor William Latuda at Valley View General and I have a miss Snowbird elder here she has been in a chopper crash and mister Santini is her emergency contact I need him to contact me as soon as possible or have him come to the hospital. String-fellow almost falls out of his chair as he listens to what the doctor just told him."How is she doctor?" he manages to get stammer out. The doctor replies" shes in critical condition and I need Mister Santini to contact me as soon as possible. The doctor replies before he hangs up. String-fellow is shocked , scared and about to loose it he leaves Cait a message to give Dom as he changes out of the coveralls he is wearing and he runs out and jumps into a jeep peeling out of the parking lot he heads towards the hospital which is about a hour away. String thinks to himself please don't let her die. I made the wrong choice years ago I should have came back and went straight to her I should have came back and made her mine. He thinks as he drives to the hospital. Guess she has a man now in her life. Wait he thinks shes still using her maiden name no married name but still it doesn't mean she isn't married.  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird is still unconscious they have stopped all bleeding and put a cast on her leg and are watching her because of the concussion and she has some stitches due to some deep lacerations.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow arrives at the hospital about an hour and ten minutes later as he goes inside and asks to see doctor Latuda the nurse at the reception desks nods and has the Doctor paged she asks String-fellow to please take a seat the doctor will be out in a few minutes he is most likely with a patient now. So he sits down and waits as he recalls the very first time he seen her just how beautiful she was back then, snowbird had been the one person that had gotten him through the loss of his brother and his best friend as he was there for her and the loss of her brother Chua. String remembers just how good it felt to actually have someone love him just for the way he is . He struggles with his emotions trying to keep them in check as he looks up seeing Dominic coming into the hospital. String? "Dom says" what are you doing here? String looks at Dom" why didn't you tell me you had rented a chopper to Snowbird? . Dom String I was hoping you'd be still there when she brought the chopper back and that you two would be able to talk then. String nods softly " Dom which chopper did she rent? He asks his mentor. Dom " she rented that Bell jet ranger you took on its test flight last week. String nods softly" its a sound one. She shouldn't have had main rotor failure Dom" Dom looks at string " who said she had that?" String one of the FAA guys here I over heard him talking to the nurse saying the main rotor failed and the tail rotor completely quit.. Dom shakes his head that can not be not with that chopper string . String goes to reply as the doctor comes out Miss Snowbird Elder's family? String-fellow and Dominic go over to the doctor as he introduces himself" I'm Doctor Latuda miss Elders doctor please lets go to my office so we can discuss her condition. He says as he leads the two men to his office and closing the door. String looks at the doctor. How is she?" he barely asks. The doctor replies" shes stable but still in critical condition"String tries not to look crestfallen but he cant help himself he sinks into a chair nearby as Dom places his hand on his shoulder" Easy String Shes stable that s a good thing" The doctor nods yes it is considering what shes been through she is one lucky lady" String nods listening as he whispers" can I see her?" the doctor nods softly" of course but she has been asking for two people when she first came in." Dom and String looks at the man as the doctor continues " shes asking for someone named Sinjin and someone named String-fellow" String-fellow's breathe catches in his throat she is asking for him. But shes also asking for his brother Saint John. As Dom looks at him and the doctor String stands and says" I'm String-fellow Hawke one of the people she is asking for . The doctor nods " alright I'll take you to see her she has come too somewhat we are moving her to a private room give me a few minutes then you can see her. String nods as the doctor leaves the room to go move snowbird.  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird comes to and is asking for String-fellow and for her son Sinjin . The nurse nods as the doctor comes in and examines her a little more before moving her. You do have a visitor but let me get you moved then you can have your visitor but not for long. She nods softly" okay doctor and how soon can I get out of here? I need to go pick up my son. " the doctor looks at her" you may need to have someone pick up your son you have a broken leg and a concussion and a broken wrist and you need rest. So sit tight as we get you moved. Snowbird nods as they move her into her room.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow and Dom wait in the doctors office. String it will work out she will be okay. Shes a strong willed woman. String-fellow nods softly as he fights to keep his emotions in check as the doctor comes back in. Okay mister Hawke you can go see her but don't stress her out or overly excite her you understand? String-fellow nods " yeah I understand" he says as the doctor leads them to her room. They stop outside as the doctor says well shes lucky I'll be back in a little while to check on her, " he says as he walks away. Dom looks at String-fellow" String why don't you go on in I'll wait out here . Let you two talk." String nods softly as he shakily raises his hand to knock on her hospital room door.  
Snowbird hears a knock as she calls out" come in" String-fellow swallows hard and pushes open the door and walks inside his breathe catches at the sight of her laying there in bed all bandaged up with IV's and all sorts of wires going to her body. "snowbird?" he says shakily" Snowbird looks up at him as she tries to smile. " hello String" she manages to say before her eyes fill with tears at the sight of the man that she has been in love with ever since they met. String-fellow goes over to her and carefully sits down on the bed as he carefully takes her in his arms hugging her to him gently as he whispers in her ear" please don't cry I can't stand to see the most beautiful woman in the world cry" he holds her to him as she smiles through her tears" oh string looks like I got into it deep this time" he pulls back looking at her" Snow whats wrong?" she looks at him I met up with the wrong man and now hes trying to kill me" string looks at her as clouds of anger pass across his eyes" whose tried to kill you? She looks down as she says Ted Hartly" String tenses in anger he knew all about Hartly and what hes capable of. Snow" I broke it off with him now hes stalking me and he said that me and my son would pay" String looks up at the mention of her son" you have a son? Snowbird reaches out and takes his hand String we have a son. String-fellow looks at her shocked" I have a son? She nods softly" yes I gave birth to your son about ten months after I stopped hearing from you" she looks down ashamed that she had kept Sinjin from him. String-fellow places his hand under her chin raising her emerald green eyes to his ocean blue ones. Does our son have a name? When can I meet him? " she looks at him" your not upset at me for not telling you? String-fellow leans forward and places his lips on hers as he kisses her with such love , all the love he had for her in his heart " she leans back looking at him after that kiss" in my bag in the closet is a small photo album I always carry of Sinjin. " String-fellow gets up to go get it and he turns looking at her with a smile on his face. You named our son Sinjin?" snowbird nods softly smiling his full name is Saint john Chua elder.. String-fellow gets out the bag and the album as he starts looking at it and her as he calls out" Dom get in here" Dom hears string-fellow and hurries into the room. String? Snow what is it? String-fellow hands him the photo album" Dom I have a son" Dom looks at Snow shocked and she nods smiling. Its true Dom String and i have a son. Dom looks at her and String-fellow and smiles "a son? Well congratulations to you both so when do I get to meet the little guy?" he looks at them both as String looks at Snowbird" when can we meet him? Snowbird smiles softly" well just as soon as my neighbor Paulette brings him here shes picking him up at school the police called her and asked her too since I was here . Dom & String-fellow smile softly as the bedside phone rings as snowbird answers it. "hello?" she says and all she hears its Ted Hartly's voice" hello my little snowbird I see you survived your little unfortunate accident" She looks at Sting-fellow with horrified eyes full of pure fear. String grabs the phone from her" Hello whose this?" he demands as Snowbird bursts into tears as Dom comes over to comfort her" Ted Hartly" well cowboy I'm her boyfriend just who are you and why are you in my girlfriends room?" String-fellow Well Hartly I am the guy who is going to take care of her not you Snowbird has already said its over between you and her and she wants nothing to do with you" Hartly" well If I were you I'd leave her alone before someone gets hurt, she is my girl and I will make sure she stays that way!" he says slamming the phone down in string-fellow's ear as String looks at her and Dom and he is furious as he sees the fear on snowbirds face he comes over to her and takes her into his arms" hey easy snow I wont let him get to you or to Sinjin I promise you no one will hurt you or our son. Snowbird goes willingly into his arms as he holds her" string hes crazy he hurt you or worse he'll kill you!" she cries as string holds her. Dom seethes" String we need to get her and Sinjin to safety away from here" String-fellow nods your right Dom and I think I know the exact place and its quiet. Dom nods softly" yes I agree string. There is a knock at the door " Dom calls out " come in" As the door opens a little strawberry blonde haired blue eyed boy comes in" mom?" . Snowbird looks up and smiles softly at the little boy, "Sinjin sweetie come here" String-fellow and Dom both look in shock as they see Sinjin for the first time. Sinjin" Mom ? Are you okay? Aunt Paulette said you crashed your chopper today" She nods yes sweetie I did. Sinjin hugs her gently as he can" glad your okay mom does this mean we cant go fishing now?" he looks at her sheepishly. Snowbird smiles and laughs softly" well maybe we will have to see, but first there is some people that you have to meet. Sinjin looks at her" okay mom " Snowbird holds out her hand to string-fellow as he comes over to her taking her hand" Sinjin you remember me telling you I met your father while he was fighting the Vietnam war?" Sinjin nods his head softly" yes mom I do." he looks at her with the same ocean blue eyes as his father. " Well this is your father String-fellow Hawke " she says introducing father and son" String-fellow this is our son Sinjin " Sinjin looks up into String-fellow's eyes" your my dad?. As Sting's eyes tear up as he looks down into Sinjin's eyes. Yes I am son I am your dad" he says softly as Sinjin stands up looking at String-fellow as he holds out his smaller hand for String-fellow to take as String does " so your really my dad?" as String kneels down to Sinjins level as he looks at him" yes I am son" he says smiling as Sinjin launches himself into strings arms hugging him as Snowbird and Dom both tear up as does string hold his son for the first time in his arms.  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird tries to get comfortable as she sits on the sofa in String-fellow's cabin with her leg propped up on the sofa while String & Sinjin were out fishing. String-fellow left her a hand held two way radio to contact him if she needed anything. The large radio in the cabinet behind her started coming to life as she heard a mans voice calling for String she frowns she doesn't recognize the name. The voice says" this is angel 1 calling Hawke's nest over " she frowns and picks up the hand held string left her as she presses the talk button" String? String? " she lets go of the button and awaits his reply" yes snow go ahead" String your radio here in the house some man is calling you" String responds" whats the call sign hes using?" she reply's " Angel 1" String replies okay we are on our way in be there in less than two minutes" Snow " right" she places the radio back down on the table near her as she goes back to the photography book she had been reading as Sinjin and string come in the door. Sinjin comes over to her as string goes to the radio and replies to the man calling him as Sinjin shows her a fish" look mom I caught this! She smiles" wow hes a big one" Sinjin beams as he takes the fish over to the kitchen and puts it back in the bucket. He goes to the fireplace hearth and starts to play with Tet the dog. String is still talking to the man on the radio and suddenly they hear a chopper landing outside as she looks at String . He comes over is that Dom? Hes early isn't he?" String nods softly" yeah Dom has a habit of doing that *he smiles a little as the door open and Dom come sin and Sinjin yells Uncle Dom! " as he runs to Dominic who picks him up" hey little man you been keeping an eye on your mom for me?" Sinjin nods" yes sir I have and shes been behaving" Snowbird and string-fellow and Dominic laugh as snow stands with the help of String-fellow as he gets her crutches and helps her walk out to the chopper " Dom Ready to go snow get that cast off? She smiles Yes I am " Dom smiles bet so " he gets into the other side as Sinjin gets in the front co pilot seat while string-fellow helps snow into the back so she can stretch out" okay Dom says string you be careful with my girl cause if your not her little body guard will get ya " he teases snow and Sinjin " Dom laughs you better believe ill be careful " string kisses snowbird as he says "i love you" snow kisses back and says I love you too right before closing the door and Dom lifts off taking them to snowbirds doctors appointment.

=========================================================================  
Several hours later as its getting dark string still hasn't heard from Dom or snowbird or even Sinjin and hes starting to get worried they should have been back by now . So he decides to go outside maybe play the cello serenade that female eagle some more to gain her trust. As he goes inside to get the cello the radio crackles to life Hawke's nest this is Angel 1 come in please" says Archangel says. String-fellow sighs hoping that archangel isn't wanting something. Go ahead Angel 1 this is Hawke's nest over , String replies. Hawke we have a situation here I'm sending Marella to pick you up and take you to Santini air. String-fellow gets a bit uneasy , Michael whats going on?" he asks. Hawke its well its snowbird and Sinjin. String gets really nervous now" what about them? He replies. Michael they have been kidnapped and Dom is being treated at the hospital. String-fellow fights to control his emotions hes angry very angry . How soon can Marella be here ?" he replies. Michael she should be there any minute. Sting-fellow well I want her to just drop me off at Santini air I need to go get the lady. Michael well ill meet you at the sonoma valley you need a copilot. String-fellow nods" right " he says and signs off just as Marella lands he goes and gets into the chopper as she flies them to Santini air. After a about a half hour she lands String gets out and goes right for a jeep heading out to the lady's lair.

==========================================================================================================  
Snowwbird holds Sinjin in her arms as Hartly stares at her threateningly but she doesn't show him fear cause she has to be strong for Sinjin. Now maybe that fly boy of yours will bring me what I want he says to her. She looks at him " I don t know what your talking about Ted . He glares at her well you and the brat are just bait to get him here. Snow glares back" I swear if you hurt us String-fellow will kill you I know he will. Hartly laughs he wont because your here.  
==========================================================================================================

String-fellow drives to the liar goes inside and get in the lady. The Lady just happens to be a Bell 222 A that is equipped state of the art Machine guns and a variety of rockets including Air to surface mavericks and hell fires and heat seeking Sidewinders . She also has a state of the art computer system that could track and identify aircraft and ground vehicles, and communications could eavesdrop on any conversation like radio and phone and she could be invisible to radar to sending out false signals to radar along with other high tech capabilities. String starts her up and takes off one he reaches the top and is out of the lair he presses a button on the controls in his right hand engaging turbo boosters as he flies towards the sonoma canyon to pick up Archangel. As he thinks to himself. If Hartly harms either one of them he's a dead man. Then he thinks I should have went with them and then none of this would have happened or I could have stopped him. He sees Archangel's white chopper as he circles into land. Michael gets in and puts on his helmet. Hawke I checked out Hartly hes not a very nice man hes got his finger in more pies than mother Hubbard ever did. String nods time someone takes this guy down as he glances back at Michael turbos he calls out as Michael hits the lever Turbos. As they take off at Mach one speed. String-fellow glances back at Michael " any ideas where he Is holding snowbird and Sinjin? Michael looks at him" there is one warehouse he owns on the outskirts of town and I do know hes been building an arsenal so lets hope we are not going into an ambush. String-fellow nods" yeah".  
============================================================================================================

Snowbird holds onto Sinjin tightly as the little boy shakes some" mom will dad come and get us?" she nods softly" Yes son he'll come" she looks over towards the window which is open some to let in fresh air She gets up as Sinjin follows her she raises the window rest of the way and sticks her head out carefully looking around to see if there are any guards or men with guns watching the back of the small building they have been placed in. Seeing there are none no men around anywhere she looks back at Sinjin" sweetie I am going to ask you to do something very very important. It will be scary and a little dangerous but you have to be brave and do it for us okay?" Sinjin looks at him mom " sure mom what is it you want me to do?" he asks her nervously Snowbird looks at him" I am going to drop you out the window and I want you to run like you have never run before find a phone and call your dad or your uncle Dom get help for us and get yourself someplace safe " Sinjin looks at her scared" but mom what about you? Can't you come too?" She shakes her head" no if just you go your smaller and will attract less attention than I will and you can run faster than me" Sinjin looks at her with tear filled eyes" mom ill do it but I hope that I can get dad I just hope nothing happens to you" he says hugging her tightly" Snowbirds eyes tear up as she hears him as she hugs him tightly to her." I know and you can do this I know you can just remember I will always love you Sinjin" he hugs her tighter" love you too mom" she breaks their hug and picks him up and hoists him out the window as she very carefully drops him to the ground below the window he looks up waves and runs like crazy heading for the woods behind the building. She puts the window back in the place it was and hopes Hartly doesn't come in before they are rescued...  
Sinjin scared shaking and running for all hes worth goes into the woods and starts looking for a way to contact help.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow and Michael are doing reconnaissance of the area in and around the warehouse where they believe Snowbird and Sinjin are being held. Michael says" got something leaving from behind a small building back northeast corner. Sting-fellow got any images?" Michael nods" it appears to be a small boy running out back in the woods" Sting-fellow send image to the screen up here , Michael does as he is asked and Sting-fellow gasps" that s Sinjin!" they watch as Sinjin heads to a clearing not more than a few hundred yards away as String-fellow starts to prepare the lady for a landing …..  
========================================================================================================

Sinjin hears a helicopter as he finds a large tree to hide behind hes scared shaking and hoping that his mother is unharmed and that he can get help and get her rescued in time. He watches the chopper land as he covers his eyes against the wind and downdraft from the rotors. He watches as a man gets out all dressed in a blue flight suit as he holds a gun in his hand. At that precise moment he hears the man call out his name SINJIN!" he recognizes the mans voice as his fathers voice as he comes out of hiding calling out to his dad" Dad I'm here" he says waving his arms as he goes into the clearing..  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow lands gets out holding his 9mm Beretta in his hand he calls out to his son " SINJIN" he shouts as he looks around then he hears his sons small voice calling out to him "Dad I'm here as he looks up he see Sinjin running towards him as he rushes to meet him he grabs and hugs his son to him self" Sinjin thank god your safe, where your mother?" he says looking into Sinjins eyes" Sinjin replies she's in a building back there" he states pointing from the direction he came. String nods grabs the boy and goes to the chopper gets in and places Sinjin in the back seat near Michael who smiles" Hello Sinjin" Sinjin smiles" hi uncle Michael we have to go get mom that guy Ted Hartly took us!  
he says angrily now that hes safe. String-fellow son we will get your mom I promise you" he thinks to him self Hartly's a dead man"  
==========================================================================================================

Snowbird hears the outer door open as Hartly comes in" so wheres the brat? He says looking at her hatefully. Snowbird" somewhere where you will never ever get him! Hartly back hands her right across the face" Bitch you shouldn't have done that now you get to pay the price! Snow bird yelps and cowers back away from Hartly. You will never get away with this! She screams as Hartly starts to advance towards her again then he is interrupted by a loud noise outside " what the hell is that? He says rushing out to the door to see one very large black helicopter …..

String-fellow flies into the compound near the building where he sees two heat sources on his scanner as he does people start shooting at the chopper as he fires back.

=========================================================================  
Hartly comes back inside and grabs snowbird and forces her outside as he puts a gun to her head he yells"" Back off or shes dead! Snowbird stumbles along as Hartly pushes and shoves her ahead of him.

Snowbird looks towards this large black chopper. Who ever these people are she hopes that they are on her side as she tries to get free. She then hears the one voice she never thought that she would ever hear again. Hartly let the girl go. String-fellow says over the loud speaker as she looks wide eyed at this rather large black chopper. Hartly well now cowboy I see you brought just what I have been looking for. Why don't you get out hand it over and I'll let the girl go? " he says pointing the gun at Snowbirds head. Snowbird gasps feeling the cold metal of the gun against her temple.

Michael" Hawke don't even consider it don't give Air-wolf to this man" String-fellow" Michael if I don't he will kill her and i cant risk loosing her not again" he says as he lands the lady as Sinjin says" dad why not let uncle Michael be your backup?" he says ever so softly as String-fellow looks at his son and what he just said" Sinjin son your right"he turns looking at his son but talking to Michael" you have one shot don't blow it " Sinjin get in the compartment behind your uncle Michael and stay there till either I get you or your mom or your uncle Michael gets you out" Sinjin nods and goes and gets into the open compartment. String-fellow continues looking towards the front of the chopper press the upper right green button the minute the door opens to fire the chain guns manually press it a second time and they will fire for twenty seconds" he says as he takes his helmet off and reaches to open the door. Michael alright and be careful Hawke cant loose our only pilot" String-fellow nods" yeah" he gets out and walks towards Hartly and Snowbird.

Snowbird gasps seeing string-fellow as she tries to get away from Hartly as he grips her arm tighter" be still my little snowbird or I might forget your a lady"  
String-fellow looks at Hartly " let her go I'm out of the chopper and its yours" Snowbird looks at string with terrified eyes as Hartly swings the gun from her heard towards String-fellow as he does this Snowbird swings her arm connecting with Hartly's arm just as he pulls the trigger. Snowbird run! " String-fellow yells just as this happens Michael hits the green button as the chain guns fire hitting Hartly just as Hartly fires hitting String-fellow as Snowbird looks on in horror"String! she yells rushing to his side! String-fellow I'm okay get in the chopper now! He says a he pulls his own gun firing hitting and finishing off Hartly. Snowbird gets into the chopper as she sees Michael Briggs in the navigator seat as he nods towards her as String-fellow manages to get into the chopper bleeding heavily from his side . Snowbird looks at him" string your in no shape to fly! She says as Michael looks at them both. String-fellow puts his helmet on as he hands on to snowbird. As he groans a little in pain" I'm fine" he says as he takes the controls of the lady he starts lifting off  
Michael get Sinjin out he says as Michael opens the compartment" its ok Sinjin you can come out now its safe" Sinjin comes out just as he does he sees his mom" MOM! He says hugging her from behind" snowbird smiles feeling her sons arms around her,. I'm fine son I promise. String-fellow looks over at them as he says softly into the helmet " snow please take the controls" he manages to get out before he passes out from blood loss. Snowbird hears him grabs the controls as Michael looks at her" I hope you can fly a chopper" Snow yes sir mister Briggs I can fly just guide me to a hospital please I cant loose him " she fights the tears as she flies also please can you connect me with Dom? Michael nods and gets her Dom as she flies to the coordinates of the closest hospital...  
===========================================================================================================

It had been three days since String-fellow had been shot and snowbird never ever left his side. Dom brought their son Sinjin for visits and he visited too. The doctors were saying hes stable but only time will tell . Snow bird sighs softly as she sits there holding string-fellows hand in hers after he had been through a four hour surgery to repair the damage the bullet had done and several blood transfusions Sting had lapsed into a coma. Snowbird was doing her best not to loose it when Sinjin was around but now that she was alone with string-fellow she let her tears fall as she held his hand close to her cheek she talks to him" String please come back to me please I cant loose you Chua's been gone so long as has Saint John I've already lost my parents and them please I cant loose you not now after I just found you again" she cries softly hoping that he can hear her.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow he feels locked inside him self he can't open his eyes and now he hears his Snowbird crying. He can not stand to hear her cry he cant have her upset or broken hearted. Snow I'm here he tries to say but he cant do anything hes locked inside himself. Then he feels her kiss on his cheek and forehead as she goes quiet not talking anymore he starts to begin to wake up. He opens his eyes slowly blinking to adjust them to the light as he sees her head laying on the bed near his hand. As he gently reaches out touching her hair as he calls out to her softly" Snow?" he says softly.  
Snowbirds laying there and she feels someone touching her hair as she opens her eyes she looks towards String. Can it be? He's awake? String? She says coming up to the head of the bed and" String smiles a little" hey" he manages to get out weakly" she leans down and kisses him" oh string you had us so worried. He kisses her back" I know and i am so sorry I just had to rescue you and Sinjin I couldn't loose you both yet again after just finding you both,he looks at her. Snow I promised you a long time ago that you would never loose me. Snowbird looks at him" well after the war when I never heard from you again then when I had Sinjin I waited for you to contact me again like you said you would in the letter you sent me" she looks down fighting back tears as String-fellow sits up taking her in his arms holding her close to him" I know and I should have contacted you but when I got back I just didn't know what to do anymore I felt so lost so alone without Saint John all our plans after the war were gone and I guess I was feeling sorry for myself and I just didn't want you to see me that way." Snowbird hugs him tightly" oh string if you had only called me or came by or something I felt I had lost you when you said you would contact me but didn't" String fellow holds her close as he whispers in her ear" please don't cry I can't stand seeing the most beautiful woman in the world crying" She smiles softly as he says that to her. She looks at him softly" so just what is with that huge chopper you have?. String looks at her." well that's my line of work now. I usually have Dom in the navigator seat but seeing he wasn't available I used the guy who furnishes what I need for the chopper." She looks at him okay I can buy that but just where do you park something like that magnificent lady" String smiles softly" well shes safe and where no one can find her but me and Dom" she nods as the nurse come in with the doctor as they examine string and after a while they decide hes well enough to go home and rest.  
===========================================================================================================

It had been close to three months now since String had been shot as him and Snowbird and their son Sinjin are getting used to being together as String fellow had expanded on the cabin to allow Sinjin his own room and a place for Snowbird to work on her photography. String had already told Dom what he was planning to do he was going to ask Snowbird to marry him and he had already decided where he was going to do it at the park near the cottage in Hawaii where they first met. String had used the ruse of someone wanting Snow to go to Hawaii to take some photos for her of some specific birds only found in that section of Hawaii. So snowbird had already loaded up her camera equipment and Dom had flown her to the airport from the cabin to catch her flight to Hawaii as String and Sinjin had already flown out with one of Strings friends who owned a charter flight service. The customer had told her the cottage she had used was rented so that was kind of a let down but the tenants agreed she could spend the night since they only needed one bedroom. String & Sinjin had already arrived and had put their things away at the cottage as they went into hiding closer to her arrival time. After her flight Snowbird arrives at the cottage paying the cab driver she goes up to the door and opens it with the key that she had been sent. She goes inside seeing the room that she had used last time was taken she puts her things in the room that String had used the last time as she smiles remember all the wonderful things her and string did in this room including the wonderful creation of their son. She unpacks and goes to change into the clothes she always wears when taking photos and she notices they aren't in her suitcase. She frowns thinking she had packed them guess she had not. So she grabs her cameras and head out to go to work.  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow and Sinjin were both hiding in the park, Strings plan was to wait until she was seated on the park bench maybe engrossed in looking at her photos to see if they were okay he was to sneak up on her and catch her off guard and have Sinjin come out with the ring as he proposed marriage to her. He hopes that his plan will work and that she says yes. String and Sinjin watch and wait as she appears in the park with her camera and her bag.  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird had taken her new camera with her one she can take more wide angle and more closeup shots with as she enters the park carrying her bag she walks over to the bench that as she looks at it its the one she first met string-fellow on she smiles at the memory and sits her bag down as she walks around taking photos. She is so focused on what she is doing she has no idea what is in store for her when she finally after a while sits down on that same bench that she and String-fellow had met all those faithful years ago. She sits down and starts checking out the photos as she makes notes on her notepad next to her when she does this she become oblivious to the world around her not knowing that String-fellow and Sinjin were hiding in the park waiting to spring their well planned surprise..  
===========================================================================================================

String-fellow smiles seeing her go into that zone of being so focused that she doesn't pay attention to everything around her as he looks at their son" OK Sinjin get into place where I showed you and await my cue when I get down on my knee bring out the ring box. Sinjin nods smiling, right dad and the roses I can't forget those . String nods smiling as he tousles his sons hair" nope cant forget those *Sinjin smiles as he holds the bouquet of red roses with one white on in the middle with blue ribbon tied around it in memory of her brother Chua and his brother Saint john. String-fellow stands winks at his son and takes a deep breathe looking straight ahead at the woman he hopes he can spend the rest of his life with as he walks over towards Snowbird as quietly and silently as possible …  
===========================================================================================================

Snowbird continues going through the photos she had taken as she makes notes she is so focused on what she is doing she has no idea String-fellow is walking towards her. String-fellow walks right up to the bench that they met at for the first time nine years ago he smiles as he stands there in his Army Captains uniform. He says" excuse me Ma'am but I couldn't help seeing a beautiful woman all alone sitting on a bench that I met her for the very first time years ago. Snowbird looks up and smiles softly as she is shocked looking at him standing there in his army class A's " String! What are you doing here? I thought?' she starts to say but string-fellow holds up his hand as he kneels down on one knee near her as he does Sinjin walks out from behind a tree wearing a brand new suit looking so handsome and dapper as his father. String-fellow reaches out and takes her hand as Sinjin walks up next to him holding a small box and the roses" Snowbird Elder you make me the most happiest man on earth you have shown me that through adversity, trying times, heartbreak and tragedy that you will always be there for me. Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs String-fellow Hawke?" he asks looking at her as he has taken the box from Sinjin as he opens it revealing a beautiful engagement ring of sapphires and diamonds as he holds out the ring to her. Snowbird gasps softly in surprise as her eyes well with tears as she looks at him and their son both men the love of her life as she shakily holds out her hand towards him as she says" String-fellow Hawke you are the most wonderful man on earth and I love you so very much and I would be honored to become your wife" String-fellow smiles softly as he places the ring on her finger as he gets up off one knee and sits on the bench next to her he takes her in his arms and kisses her softly as Sinjin stands their smiling happily. Snowbird kisses him back softly and when they break the kiss she looks at them as Sinjin steps forward handing her the roses as he says" for both of us mom and for uncle Chua and Uncle Saint John " he says pointing to the one white rose with the blue ribbon tied around it. Snow smiles softly as she looks at the ribbon. String-fellow that was Sinjin's idea after he found out I was proposing on the bench where we first met. She smiles softly" seeing you that day I knew that my life would be changed forever because the minute I saw those ice blue ocean eyes of yours you had my heart right then. String-fellow smiles softly" the minute I looked up and saw you I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Snowbird smiles looking at him as she says" I never stopped loving you not once " String-fellow your the one thing that kept me alive in Vietnam those photos you gave me and sent me of you and of you and me without those I don't think I ever would have come home. Snow smiles leans over kissing his ear softly as she whispers to him" you and me making Sinjin kept me sane and hoping you would find your way back to me...  
==========================================================================================================

String-fellow yawns as he wakes up holding snowbird in his arms as she sleeps softly snuggled next to him. It had been four months since their wedding on the beach right outside that cottage that they had stayed at all those years ago. They honeymooned there while Dom took Sinjin back home with him till they got back. String-fellow watches his wife sleep as he thinks to himself without her he would have never survived the loss of Saint John or Vietnam or even being shot while he rescued her and Sinjin. Snowbird and Sinjin are his world as Dom is too. Without any of them he wouldn't have a reason to go on. He smiles softly as snow mumbles in her sleep as he lays there holding her he now has a complete life, his dreams of a family are now reality and he never ever would change a thing. He has regrets but what man doesn't but now he has a family and a life that his brother Saint john would be proud of. String-fellow looks towards the window as the sun starts to rise on anther day that he and snowbird can spend together which means they have a life time ahead of them to spend together...  
===========================================================================================================

The end Stay tuned for more Airwolf and String-fellow Hawke stories to come!

This is my first Airwolf. dont be too hard on me


End file.
